


Домашнее

by Evilfairy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Harry is alive, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Давным-давно, — начинает Эггзи, подтыкая одеяло, — жил смелый и благородный рыцарь по имени Галахад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Домашнее

**Author's Note:**

> Знаете, ничего нового. Спустя сколько-то лет.  
> Гарри жив, Эггзи его любит.  
> И вообще, все такое флаффно-домашнее.

Эггзи спасает Королеву. Ничего особенного, он не ждет похвалы, не ждет благодарностей, он просто ставит Королеву на землю и кланяется. А затем уходит.   
  
Эггзи уже привык к тому, что домой приходится возвращаться осторожно. Впрочем, ему с этим помогают – всегда есть легенда о новом рабочем дне. Мама не верит, но всегда улыбается, выслушивая вранье про ателье. Уж она-то знает, что иголка в руках Эггзи превращается в смертельное оружие - в первую очередь для него самого.   
  
Малышка привычно улыбается ему, хлопает в ладоши, когда он жонглирует продуктами, принесенными из магазина. Её смех – самая большая радость в жизни Эггзи.   
  
Эггзи укладывает малышку в кроватку и целует в щеку. Она смотрит на него своими ясными глазками - маленькая Королева, ничуть не хуже сегодняшней спасенной.   
  
— Расскажи мне сказку, — просит она, и Эггзи замирает на пару секунд, не зная, что сказать. Он не знает сказок, но малышка так требовательно смотрит на него, что он просто сдается.   
  
— Давным-давно, — начинает Эггзи, подтыкая одеяло, — жил смелый и благородный рыцарь по имени Галахад.   
  
— Он был красивый?   
  
Эггзи медлит пару минут, потом кивает:  
  
— Красивый. Он носил безупречные доспехи, делавшие его еще красивее. Они же делали его неприступным и грозным. Он был настоящий рыцарь, этот Галахад. Таких безупречных манер не было ни у одного человека в этом Королевстве. Однажды ему встретился один юноша из бедной семьи. Юноша был самый обычный, но рыцарь что-то в нем увидел и взял себе в оруженосцы, — Эггзи улыбается самому себе – как-то особенно мечтательно. Затем переводит взгляд на малышку – та мирно посапывает, не слушая про благородного рыцаря и его оруженосца. — А ведь там дальше была принцесса…  
  
— Хватит с тебя принцесс, — отзываются из угла. Гарри сидит в кресле, которое считает своим. Впрочем, оно действительно принадлежит ему. Как и дом, как и жизнь Эггзи. Как и его сердце.   
  
— Джентльмены не подслушивают, — фыркает Эггзи. Гарри хмыкает и пожимает плечами. Он еще в запыленном костюме, недавно с миссии. Устал, понимает Эггзи. У Гарри тени под глазами, и губы он поджимает слишком сурово. — Ты опять вернулся.   
  
Эггзи знает, что Гарри всегда возвращается – прострелили ему голову там или нет. Гарри всегда приходит домой, уставший, но безупречный джентльмен, уже не рыцарь – Король. Эггзи до сих пор не знает, что Гарри думает по поводу этого титула, он ничего не меняет в их укладе жизни.   
  
— Не мог допустить, чтобы ты опять нашел себе принцессу, — Гарри не язвит – подтрунивает, уже давно не вкладывает никаких чувств. Но Эггзи каждый раз так стыдно становится, словно он раз за разом ищет странного утешения в объятиях титулованной девицы.   
  
Гарри смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице, – безусловно, вежливо-заинтересованным – а потом встает и подходит к Эггзи.   
  
— Джентльмены не выпускают свою страсть наружу, — когда-то давно сказал он, сдержанно целуя Эггзи после своего первого возвращения, — они не ревнуют, — добавил он, залепив пощечину, — потому их леди – или джентльмены – им не изменяют.   
  
— А в любви джентльмены признаются? — спросил позднее Эггзи.   
  
— Всенепременно, — ответил тогда Гарри, но не сказал больше ни слова. А потом они эту тему не поднимали.   
  
Они молчат, стоя близко-близко, чувствуя дыхание друг друга. Гарри привык к сдержанности, а Эггзи до сих пор боится не соответствовать.   
  
— Я спас сегодня Королеву, она не знала, кто я такой. Потом я переоделся, зашел в магазин и купил овощей к ужину, а потом рассказывал сказку своей сестре. Мне кажется, из меня неплохой джентльмен получился, — он смотрит на Гарри, просто не может отвести взгляда - никогда не мог – и чуть сорвано дышит. А потом говорит без всякого перехода: — Я люблю тебя.   
  
И Гарри мягко улыбается и по-джентельменски приобнимает. Он ничего не говорит, но Эггзи и не надо. Потому что любовь у Гарри вся такая – сдержанно-нежная и очень домашняя. Любовь Гарри – уснуть, обнявшись, а утром выйти к завтраку, не надев костюма.   
  
И Эггзи счастлив быть объектом этой любви. 


End file.
